Affection
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma Swan has always struggled with showing affection throughout her life, even after finding her family. What does not go unnoticed by everyone, especially her mother and son, is that there is one person in particular she appears to be comfortable with. A woman who she has fought with and gradually became friends with but, could there be something more? SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_This was originally written as a one shot but it ended up too long and is now split into chapters. All of which are already written. Depending on the response I can either upload all in one go or upload a chapter each day. Let me know what you think! :)_

 _Brief mention of CaptainSwan but nothing major._

 **Affection**

 **Chapter 1**

Letting out a deep sigh while bracing herself for the smothering that was due from both her parents, not to mention the concern from her son to whom she confided to on what she was planning to do, Emma twists the door handle and steps inside the small loft belonging to the Charmings.

Glancing across from the couch having clearly waited despite any excuses, Snow nudges her husband on the arm and stands. "Emma honey..are you okay?"

Frowning, the blonde raises an eyebrow before turning accusingly towards her sheepish looking son who appears from the stairs. "Henry..."

"They knew it was something to do with hook..grandma guilt tripped me!" The boy argues desperately while staring back in shame.

Waving a hand half heartedly towards him, the town's sheriff drops the matter, prompting the boy to make himself scarce at the conversation which is bound to happen as Mary Margaret steps forward in an attempt to embrace her daughter.

Flinching slightly as her eyes widen in panic, Emma holds her hand up. "I'm..okay..it was coming anyway..I'm fine really..I just want to get on with it.."

"Oh..okay..but I'm here, if you want to talk.." Deflating with a hurt expression, the short haired woman backs down then shares a look of worry with David.

"You know what, I'm just gonna head to work. .distraction and all that.." The blonde announces while making her way back to the door. "Can you let Henry know I'll be home for dinner or if he wants we can go granny's..maybe Regina could come..either way let him know.."

"Of course honey.."

Giving her parents an unconvincing smile to try and reassure them, the sheriff heads out and back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Racing through the front door and closing it with a slam, Henry Mills looks frantically through the lower floor rooms of the mansion. "Mom?!"

Having heard her son's panicked call from her study, the brunette mayor rises from her desk quickly and hurries out the door. Looking over in time to catch the boy poking his head through the kitchen, Regina walks up to him. "Henry? What's the matter? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Grabbing at Henry's arms to turn him towards her so she can inspect him, the former queen stares at him with fearful eyes at the prospect of something being wrong with her prince.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's ma, I'm worried about her and I was hoping you could maybe talk to her?" Henry asks while staring back at his brunette mother with sad eyes.

Sighing in relief that he is fine, Regina then frowns as she strokes his arm in a comforting manner. "Why are you worried about Emma? If somethings happened, it might be better to ask the pirate for help"

Shaking his head abruptly at the idea, the growing boy replies."No! No..that wouldn't be a good idea as its to do with him. Ma broke it off with him..but she seems sad and as usual, pushing people away.."

"That does tend to be a coping mechanism for her, but Henry, of course she is going to be sad. Whether we liked the pirate or not, Emma did and so it must have been tough to break up for whatever reason she had.."

Shrugging lightly, Henry sighs. "I just hope it wasn't because he cheated on her or hurt her in anyway..I knew she was going to do it. She told me because she wanted to make sure I'd be okay with it incase I saw him as a father figure"

Chuckling in disbelief, Regina wraps an arm around her son's shoulders to give him a squeeze. "Always putting others first and I'm sure she can handle her own..but if he did do anything to hurt her or cheat, he will be receiving another hook from me" the mayor glares as her expression turns dark at the thought, which does not go a miss by her son.

Appearing hopeful, the soon to be teen questions. "So...can you talk to her? Please? She did say something about dinner and if I wanted you could come?"

"Of course I will. What time shall I be there?"

"Six?"

Nodding, the mayor smiles reassuringly. "Six it is. I take it the whole situation is why your mother is currently at work on a Saturday? I keep receiving emails on reports that I've asked on"

"She said she would finish at 5 for dinner. I think she's just trying to forget what's happened.." Henry explains, sad for his mother.

Tilting her head to the side to kiss his temple, the brunette pulls him into a proper hug, squeezing him tightly. "I'll talk to her tonight Henry, she will be okay"

Hugging back, the boy smiles a little at the support. "Thanks mom"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the dim lit porch belonging to a certain swan, Regina clears her throat to prepare herself for the possible argument that could come about over her questioning in regards to the blondes break up. Knocking quickly, the brunette scans the quiet street for any nosy gossips before turning back as the large wooden door is prised open.

"Regina?" Raising an eyebrow curiously, Emma then frowns before checking to see if anyone else is with her. "I know you have a tendency to be on time for everything but you're actually early. I told Henry that dinner wouldn't be ready until seven.."

Realising what their son has done, the mayor chuckles lightly. "It would appear he had other ideas..can we talk?"

Looking slightly uncertain, the blonde then steps aside hesitantly to allow the woman access into her home. "Okay...should I be worried?"

Stepping inside the house, Regina smiles at the rather scared look upon the sheriff's face as the door closes behind her. "No dear"

Still a little wary, Emma gestures towards the living room then stands awkwardly as the brunette places herself elegantly onto the couch. Trailing her eyes up to meet the blondes, the mayor purses her lips in wonder before sighing. "Sit down Emma"

"Here we go..." Muttering quietly, the blonde rolls her eyes as she sits down beside the smirking woman.

Composing herself in a more sympathetic manner, Regina shifts her body slightly to face Emma then speaks. "I heard about you and the pir-..Killian..and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You have quite a few people concerned over your reaction towards it all, myself included"

Scoffing, the sheriff shakes her head. "You haven't seen me to make that judgment Regina"

Hearing the blondes defensive tone, the mayor bites her lip. "No..I haven't but I have been in contact with you. You've just broken up with a guy you've been seeing for the past few months, not to mention everyone kept saying how perfect you were together..but here you are blocking it out and working which I'm fully aware of as you have emailed me at least eighteen times this afternoon. You are never normally that dedicated to you're job or should I say paperwork?"

Glancing away embarrassed as the brunette as clearly seen through her like she always does, Emma confesses quickly. "We never even kissed.."

"I'm sorry?" Staring wide eyed, slightly taken back, the brunette waits patiently for the woman to continue.

"Why does everyone assume we were perfect when we never even kissed? Yes, we dated but..it was the chase he enjoyed.." Shaking her head in disbelief, the blonde looks to her lap as she begins fiddling with her hands. "Up until recently that is..then he did the unthinkable..he actually wanted more, a relationship and I'm just not..interested in all that, I can't put my trust in all that..he's just a friend.."

"A friend like me?" Regina questions with a doubt to her voice. "Someone who has done a lot of bad in their past who you are finding hard to trust?"

"He is nothing like you. You have come further than a lot of people would ever imagine and I'm proud to call you my friend, and I completely trust you" the sheriff states while expressing a serious look.

Leaning over to grab hold of the blondes trembling hand in thanks, the mayor smiles as the woman stills, not in her usual tensed way but in a relaxed way. "Me too..it's safe to say we have both come so far"

"Yeah..I just wish I could shake all of this off and catch a break you know? What is wrong with me?"

Picking up on Emma's voice attempting to break, Regina tugs gently at the hand she is holding and wraps her arms around her friend. "You'll be fine Emma. You're strong..don't push yourself so hard..just because you didn't want a relationship, doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you"

Sinking into the woman, the blonde clings to her back as she rests her chin against the brunette's shoulder, revelling in how much she feels safe sitting in her arms.

Backing away from the doorway having returned for dinner by his grandparents, Henry smiles to himself at the fact his blonde mother seems to finally be letting someone one in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sliding into an occupied booth beside her son within granny's, Emma places her coffee mug down and smiles towards her parents. "Hey, you guys haven't ordered yet have you? Regina is going to meet us here"

"Oh, no we haven't.." Mary Margaret replies with a curious gaze. "Regina is having breakfast with us? Didn't you three have dinner last night? And the night before that?"

Scratching the back of her neck nervously, the blonde nods. "Well..yeah but what's the difference.."

Agreeing with his mother, Henry smiles. "It's all food.."

"Is that a problem?" The sheriff questions with a frown.

"No, no..no problem" the short haired woman holds her hands up with a smile.

"She's my friend, not to mention Henry's mother.."

"Emma honey you don't have to justify it to us"

"Your mother is right..it's good that you're out and spending time with friends" David concludes with a joint smile.

"Instead of wallowing over hook you mean.." The blonde remarks before lifting her coffee mug.

"Never wallow over a man Emma"

Lifting her gaze towards the brunette who has arrived, Emma offers a small smile as the woman slides into the last remaining seat beside her.

"I'm not..you know that. I just, it's the situation of it all. He's probably all moping around his boat drunk on his rum and all I keep getting from people is that 'we were so good together, why is it over?' It's frustrating" the sheriff explains while running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Then just don't listen to them. Walk away dear.." Reaching across hesitantly, more due to the fact that the woman's parents are sat opposite, Regina pats her arm before giving it a comforting squeeze.

Offering a smile of thanks, Emma looks towards the mayor grateful and completely oblivious to the curious stares that her parents are currently sharing.

Removing her hand to take it back, the mayor clears her throat at the awkward silence then signals for the waitress to come over so they can order. Also picking up on the awkwardness, the blonde looks down to her menu before lifting her head, wide eyed, at feeling a set of eyes on her. "What?"

"Oh nothing.." Snow replies rather too quickly with a smile.

Wrapping an arm around his wife shoulders and giving her forearm a rub, David joins in while trying to hide a smile. "Nothing at all.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the dysfunctional family leave the diner once breakfast is finished, the sheriff grabs hold of her son by his neck playfully, looping her arm across him and grins at his smile as they exit the gate. Watching by the side of the pair, Regina at first smiles then chuckles at the childish behaviour that the mother and son seem to share while Mary Margaret and David trail on behind the trio.

Too invested in their 'play', Emma frowns as Henry comes to a halt in the street then follows his eye line towards the approaching pirate. Looking as the rugged man connects with her stare, the blonde sobers from her childlike state and stands speechless as Regina comes to her side for support but remains silent. Her parents also stop in their step and watch as the scene plays out.

"Hi.." Henry breaks the ice as Killian also comes to a stop before them.

"Henry.." Nodding his welcome while continuing to stare at the boy's mother, the pirate speaks again. "..Emma..."

Responding quietly in barely a whisper, the blonde looks down with guilt. "..hey.."

"Henry.." Gesturing towards her son, the brunette woman steps out of the tense circle. "Why don't we.."

"Don't leave on my behalf your majesty" Killian pipes up as he finally breaks contact with Emma. "Besides I have things to be getting on with..." Moving to walk around the group, the pirate stops at hearing his name being called.

"Killian..I'm sorry.." Sighing, Emma tries to shake off her guilt.

Shaking his head, Killian peers over his shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry for love..better it was said now before it was too late. I mean it wasn't like it was ever going to mean anything. It wasn't serious..or love for that matter.."

Frowning conflicted, the sheriff questions. "It wasn't? I thought you.."

"It wasn't personally Emma..yes it would have been nice to settle down but I think we both know we just settled for the sake of it. It would have been wrong for us, so don't feel guilty about it. Just be happy, that's all I want for you and the boy. You never know it might be right in front of you.." The pirate states with a subtle look towards the mayor who crinkles her brow at the suggestion.

Watching as the man moves to head on, the blonde bites her lip. "Goodbye Killian.."

As the man disappears from sight, Regina takes a breath in which she had been holding. "I need to get to work. Henry, you're bus will be here in a minute.."

Simply nodding, the boy gives his mother's a hug each before waving at his grandparents and heading down the street towards the bus stop.

"I think maybe you should take the morning off, I have the station covered" David informs as his touches his daughters shoulder.

Shrugging it off, the blonde shakes her head. "No. I'm fine..lets go"

Ignoring the response, the deputy bids goodbye to his wife. "Okay then"

As the pair walk down the street towards the station, Mary Margaret and Regina both watch curiously.

"She must really trust you"

Turning to face the short haired woman, the fellow brunette raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Emma. She must really trust you" Mary Margaret states again as she also turns to face the woman. "It's obvious..she can be herself with you"

"Mary Margaret, what are you talking about?"

"She doesn't flinch with you" the concerned mother explains sadly.

Looking even more confused, Regina replies."I..I don't get.."

"When you try and comfort her..she doesn't flinch..if David and I attempt to hug her or show her some sort of affection, she removes herself or jumps as if she is scared of getting burnt. With you, she doesn't do that. Like at breakfast, you took her arm and all she did was smile..and just now, David tried to touch her shoulder and she backed off"

"Oh..I guess I never really thought about it..or saw it. I..I apologise if I'm overstepping, I won't-"

Growing panicked, the short haired woman takes her arm. "No! Please do. It may be difficult Regina but at least we know she has someone. Like I said she must really trust you"

"She can always talk to me like I know I can talk to her. I care for her..not just as Henry's mother but as a friend" avoiding Mary Margaret's intimidating smile, the mayor looks down the street. "I need to get to work"

"Okay. See you later" continuing to smile as the brunette continues to avoid her stare, Mary Margaret then waves as the woman begins to head away from the diner and towards the town hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rising from her chair quickly, Emma reaches for her jacket and slips it over her shoulders. "It's 12, I'm heading for lunch and I'll quickly drop off those reports that Regina wanted...last week..."

Giving a chuckle, David rolls his eyes at how forgetful his daughter can be. "Okay. See you in an hour"

"See you then" turning out the office, the blonde heads down the corridor and out the main doors with a stack of files securely held under her arm. Walking up the steps of the town hall, Emma strolls inside and past the front desk, knowing that she needn't stop to ask permission as it was strictly mayor/sheriff business and pulls the office door open to met with a empty and packed up room. "..wha.."

"Oh sheriff! Are those the reports due?" Calling from behind the desk, having heard the office door open, the receptionist leans forward over the counter top. "I can take them for you, the mayor has gone home for the day"

Frowning in confusion, the sheriff backs up and heads over towards the desk, placing the stack of papers onto the surface. "Regina went home?"

"Yes. She was taken ill" accepting the files, the young woman explains as if everything is normal and with a slight shrug. "She was struggling all morning since about half 9"

"What?!" Eyes widening, Emma rushes towards the exit and hurries off down the street while pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling the brunette's number, gaining no response. "Come on Regina..pick up..." Sighing in defeat due to the lack of answer, the blonde makes her way to Mifflin street and sprints up the porch steps to ring the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the responses for this story! :) also really didn't mean to make anyone panic with regards to Regina being ill, it's nothing major as you will now read! (Just Emma being Emma and panicking over it)_

 **Chapter 2**

Pausing in the midst of making a hot beverage, Regina sighs through in frustration at the intrusion but also through the feeling of exhaustion. Tightening her robe, the brunette abandons her drink and walks out of the kitchen. Really she should leave whoever it is at her door but came to the conclusion that if she doesn't answer, the person will keep on ringing the bell as her car is in the driveway, letting the person know she is home. Reaching the door, the usually put together mayor glances through her spy hole to check on who it was as she never allows anyone unless family to see her dressed in such a casual manner. Pulling at the door handle having recognised the blonde on the other side, Regina looks ahead at the concerned green eyes staring back at her. "Emma?"

"Hey are you okay?" Stepping forward worried, the sheriff takes in the rather pale woman's appearance and inspects her closely.

Nodding slightly, the brunette turns to head back inside her house. "I'm..okay..I think I got a bug or something..."

Following the mayor, knowing she does not need an invite, Emma closes the door behind her. "Can I get you anything? I went to the office to drop off your reports and I tried to ring but I'm guessing you switched you're phone off"

"Yes. I didn't want any hassle..or work related matters to reach me. Can you do me a favour and tell Henry that I cannot do dinner tonight and it's probably best he stays with you.." Turning to face the blonde, the brunette rubs her head with a frown, clearly pained. Noticing the panicked look on the sheriff's face. Regina takes a deep breath. "Emma I'm okay, I'm just tired and I've got a headache.."

Realising she must really be sick to tell their son to stay away, the blonde looks sympathetic. "Have you eaten?"

Shaking her head, the mayor screws up her nose. "No. I don't think I could hold anything down right now"

"Oh.." Staring at the brunette looking so worn down, Emma bites her lip at the sudden awkward silence. Stepping closer hesitantly, the blonde slips her arms around the smaller frame in front of her and pulls a surprised Regina into a hug.

Growing wide eyed, the brunette stills for a moment shocked and rather speechless before raising her hands up slowly to the blondes back and relaxing against her out of tiredness and feeling safe. Smiling a little out of the positive response, the blonde then draws back with a coy expression.

"I..."

Taking a deep breath, Regina smiles contently. "Thank you.."

Shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, Emma briefly smiles then looks to the ground.

"Hey.." Barely whispering, the mayor reaches out and takes hold of the woman's arm prompting her to pull one hand from her pocket. Waiting to see if the woman pushes her away, the brunette then tilts her head to catch the blondes gaze. "It's just me..it's okay.."

"I know..I just..."

"You've never done that before.." Finishing the sheriff's sentence, Regina stares with a look of understanding.

Pursing her lips, Emma shakes her head. "Not with anyone adult...Henry once yes.."

Gesturing towards the living room, the mayor tugs gently on the blondes wrist then sits down onto the couch. "May I ask why?"

Lowering herself beside the brunette, the sheriff bites her lip as she avoids Regina's concerned eyes. "Fear.." Sighing, Emma swallows hard. "Ive never even told anyone this..it's..I..I get scared..that I will lose everything. If I accept some intimacy, I will lose them..and that would hurt..a lot"

"Oh..." Frowning at the explanation, Regina tries to understand. "I guess that makes sense..it's why you and hook never..."

Shaking her head, the blonde sniggers."No. With him it's trust..I'm scared to get close to people but certain people. I knew deep down that eventually it wouldn't work with him because my heart isn't in it..so I never dared get close. My parents...they left me once. Henry, Henry I know would never hurt me or leave me so its okay when my kid needs a hug or a shoulder..and..."

Worried to ask, the brunette hitches her breath before cutting in. "..me?"

"It's no lie that we've had our differences but..in the end we always seem to get past them. I've never once actually hated you. Disliked you at the beginning yes, but I knew it was because you were like me..you were guarded and scared that I was going to take Henry, then when you knew otherwise..and accepted my help, we became friends. You have always had my back. Even back then. I remember the first time you were going to let me in, we was in granny's, mom had spoken to me about us fighting and Henry, she was asking if.."

"If you were ready to be a mother? because it's a big responsibility and there would be no going back. I remember, even now that comment annoys me to no end. Of course you were ready. You wouldn't have moved your life to storybrooke otherwise" scoffing at the thought, Regina sighs.

Taking a chance by looking directly at the brunette, Emma admits. "I know that I can trust you and honestly I'm conflicted with my feelings because yes, I push people away to prevent myself getting hurt at the thought of losing them but with you, it sounds crazy but you mean too much. I couldn't live in this world without knowing Regina Mills and so its worth the risk. You make me feel safe and wanted"

Staring wide eyed at the statement, the mayor opens her mouth to speak but finds no words.

"I know, I'm crazy..."

"No" blinking a few times to regain focus, the brunette slowly smiles. "No you're not crazy. It all makes sense..I just didn't realise until you said it. Even Mary Margaret mentioned it..how close we are compared to everyone else.."

Glancing down to her feet again, Emma bites her lip. "I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable.."

Slowly reaching out, this time for the blondes hand instead of her arm, Regina grows slightly teary as the blonde accepts and links their fingers together. "Why would it? Aside from Henry, you are the only person to ever truly accept me for me. I am so grateful for having you in my life and I am glad that you want to be honest with me just like I am with you. Emma, You will be happy"

Meeting the woman's warm, brown eyes, the blonde nods. "I have now come to realise there is only one person that I know I'd be happy with.."

"Well that is what finding tr-"

"You.."

Pausing at hearing the younger woman's confession, Regina stares in shock before questioning her on if she heard right. "What did you say?"

Appearing nervous, the sheriff repeats. "That the only person I'd be happy with is you"

Remaining quiet for a moment, the mayor looks down to their joint hands. "Do you mean that?" Looking up at the blonde, the brunette tries to read her face to see if she can clarify for herself.

"Regina..you've meant..everything to me for some time now but we were friends and that is what you wanted, how you let me in, so I took it. Friends is better than nothing. When I was with hook however I did notice the odd glare from your direction but I assumed it was your dislike for him but then you always seem to protect me and I had hoped..."

Leaning across to stroke Emma's cheek, the mayor takes a breath. "How could I have been so blind?..everyone else has seen it. Henry, your mother this morning.."

"My mother is Snow White of course she sees everything" Emma smiles as she feels Regina's thumb brush along her face. "I just really need you to know now how I feel. I've started, I may as well finish, otherwise I will lose my nerve and that would be it. I have been practically pining for you since I turned up on your doorstep 5 years ago. I care for you and I..I love you" Waiting for the brunette to freak out, the blonde takes the plunge at receiving a beaming smile and leans forward to kiss her.

Kissing back immediately, Regina's smile only grows before needing to pull back for air with a smirk displayed on her tired and pale face. "Did you just kiss me Swan?"

Grinning through conquering a fear, Emma shrugs. "I believe I did"

Lifting the blondes hand which is still entwined with hers, the mayor kisses her knuckles. "Don't ever stop showing me how you feel okay?"

"I promise"

Smiling again, Regina nudges her shoulder playfully. "If it helps, I love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a restful night sleep and a dose of medicine all thanks to a certain sheriff, the brunette mayor wakes with a contented smile splayed across her face. Lifting her head to check the time, Regina then rises from her bed and begins to get ready to start the day. Staring into her full length mirror as she zips up her dress, the brunette bites her lip in a coy manner at hearing a knock upon the bedroom door. "Come in"

Pushing the door open with her foot, Emma looks across in surprise at the already dressed woman. "I come baring hot beverages. I didn't know if you'd be up to coffee yet so I brought honey and lemon too" carrying a small tray into the room, the blonde chuckles as the older woman grabs at the coffee mug and clasps it between her hands as she sits upon the edge of her bed. "Feeling better I take it?"

"In more ways than one, yes"

Bringing a smile to her face at the response, Emma places the tray onto the side table. "I thought you'd still be in bed, you should rest"

Waving a hand half heartedly, Regina stares in awe at the concern. "It was probably a 24 hour thing. I feel a lot better" watching the blonde stand awkwardly by the bed, the brunette pats beside her. "Come sit down"

Taking hold of her mug, the sheriff places herself beside the woman. "So..."

Tilting her head to meet the blondes eyes, the mayor frowns while she purses her lips. "Are you having regrets about yesterday?"

Eyes widening, Emma shakes her head abruptly. "What? God no!...why? Are you?"

"Of course not, but maybe we should discuss this.." Clearing her throat nervously, the brunette continues. "..properly..over dinner.."

Finding her cute, the sheriff raises an eyebrow. "Okay. What are you suggesting?"

"That we send our son to his grandparents for the night and I'll cook?" Throwing the idea out, Regina bites her lip.

"You know it will look suspicious right? As my parents had him last night" the blonde states while sipping from her mug.

Trying not to find the statement offensive, the mayor sighs. "Well I'm not hiding anything. If they know, they know. Unless, you do not want us to be open about what is happening. If that is the case then there is no point in dinner" rising from the bed, Regina moves towards her vanity to put her jewellery on, placing her mug down on the side.

Noticing the hurtful expression upon the mayor's face through the mirror, Emma quickly walks up to her, placing her mug down and taking hold of the woman's waist to pause her in her movements. "Hey...I'm not saying we should hide anything. I just wanted to make sure with you, you know what my mom is like"

Fixing one earring, the brunette stares at the blonde through the mirror trying to keep her face straight but loses her resolve and let's slip a smile. "I suppose.."

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, the sheriff smiles back. "So 7?"


	3. Chapter 3

_This story seems to be extending...oops?_

 **Chapter 3**

Stepping across the threshold for the second time that day, this time with a bottle of wine securely held under her arm as a bunch of flowers took over both hands, Emma grins at the brunette stood beside the open door, having let her in. "Hi.."

"Hello dear.." Smiling back, Regina closes the door and accepts the gifts, briefly placing them onto the side table before moving closer to the blonde, kissing her softly on the lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, the blonde looks coy. "Guess I've done good so far.."

Chuckling, the brunette rolls her eyes as she retrieves her gifts then makes her way towards the kitchen knowing full well that Emma will follow once she has removed her jacket. Entering the kitchen, the mayor places her flowers into a vase then checks on the dinner that she has prepared. "Help yourself to a drink..there should be a bottle opener in the left draw. There is wine but I made sure there was beer too"

"A woman after my own heart" rounding the island, the blonde searches the draws then reaches inside the cupboard for a wine glass before rooting through the fridge for a beer. Pouring the brunette a glass from the bottle she brought, she holds it out towards the patient woman. Sliding up onto a stool, Emma watches intrigued as Regina glides around the kitchen. "Is this pointless?"

Coming to a halt after fetching salad, the mayor frowns as she peers across towards the clearly conflicted sheriff. "Excuse me? You think this is pointless?"

Lowering her beer bottle, the blonde gulps at her tone. "Not this as in what we are doing, I mean..do we really need to talk about this? We have been suppressing how we have felt for so long and now we both have admitted our feelings so do we really need to talk?"

Moving over to the opposite side of the island and sitting herself on a stool to face Emma, Regina purses her lips. "I understand what you are saying but I would like to know where we are going from here"

Nodding in acceptance, the blonde clears her throat as she places both hands flat on the surface. "Okay..cards on the table. I love you, I want to be with you non hiding like we mentioned. So why don't we just be together? In a relationship, date, for all of storybrooke to see. I just want us both to be happy, we've been searching for so long and now it's here, I don't want to think about it or take it slow, I just want to do it" watching the brunette raise an eyebrow and smirk, the blondes eyes widen. "Not like that! I mean..of course it would entail..."

Covering the young woman's hands with her own, prompting them to link fingers, the mayor smiles. "I want all that too but first we should tell Henry and your parents before the town knows and..."

"Killian, I know.."

"Actually I think he already may know.." Regina continues, receiving a confused stare. "It's just occurred to me something he said to you yesterday..about your happiness being right in front of you..and he gave me this look"

"Oh.."

Releasing one hand of the blondes, the mayor sips her wine.

"I guess he was right" offering a smile to break the sudden tension, Emma then squeezes the hand she still has hold of. "So..shall we tell tomorrow?"

Smiling back, Regina nods. "Tomorrow"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a delicious dinner curtesy of the brunette, both women made their way to the living room satisfied before ending up in a rather heated make out session. Trying her hardest to pull back but finding it rather difficult, Regina pushes lightly against the blondes chest as the younger woman towers over her as they lay on the couch. Staring at her lovingly, the mayor attempts to get her breath back. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Eyes widening, Emma tries to keep herself from squashing the petite woman by securing her hands either side of the brunette's head. "I..well...did you want me to..."

Noticing the panic, Regina suppresses a giggle. "I didn't mean like that, I meant like last night..but instead of sleeping on the couch, you sleep in my bed. Although I'm still trying to understand why you slept on the couch when I have a perfectly good guest room.." Trailing her hands up and down the sheriff's toned arms, she raises an eyebrow.

Shrugging lightly, the blonde bites her lip feeling shy. "I guess I..I knew you wasn't well and I had this urge to protect you and..guarding downstairs made sense. Plus, if you needed anything to eat or drink I was right there"

Reaching a hand up to stroke Emma's cheek in admiration, the mayor responds with a kiss, leaning her head up until their lips connect.

"Hey mom, I forgot my iPod so I'm just gonna-" having rushed through the house as his grandfather is waiting outside in the truck, Henry pauses at witnessing what is going on in front of him with wide eyes.

Instinctively sliding off the brunette in hast, Emma sits back on the couch avoiding eye contact with her son while Regina clears her throat and does the same, running a hand through her hair as she attempts to look across. "..Henry..."

Still in shock, the boy blinks. "I did not need to see that...or want to.."

Uncertain on his choice of words, the mayor stands and approaches him cautiously, placing a somewhat shaky hand on his shoulder. "Henry listen to me..I..we are sorry that you had to see that but..you really don't want us to be together?"

"What?" Frowning the young teen looks between his mothers.

"Kid..I'm surprised you feel that way.." Also standing, the sheriff walks up to the pair with her hands shoved in her pockets. "I thought you would want..us...especially your mom to be happy after everything she's been through.."

Confused by it all, Henry remarks. "You've been through a lot too.."

"Yeah but..at this moment in time, I was alone by choice, I ended things with Killian. Your mother has never had that option.."

Biting her lip at the blondes statement, Regina gulps. "Until now.." Seeing both set of familiar loving eyes look towards her, the brunette smiles. "Now I choose not to be alone. I choose my family, which Henry, includes your mother and I can only apologise if that isn't what you wanted"

Reaching up and placing his hand over his mother's, Henry smiles. "Are you kidding me? I must be getting good at singular operations if you haven't noticed the way I've been pushing you two together. You both deserve happiness and mom I knew you had feelings for ma which is why I encouraged you when you wanted to comfort her over hook"

Sharing a frown, Emma holds a hand up. "But you just said you didn't want to see-"

Giving a laugh, the boy gestures between them. "You two with the kissing! And the..the couch! Not the actually being together part"

"Oh..." Gradually grinning, the blonde begins to relax and releases her hands from her pockets.

"So you're okay with your mother and I pursuing a relationship?"

Looking directly at his brunette mother, Henry nods. "After 6 years of dancing around your feelings, yes"

Pulling the boy into a hug, Regina smiles as she cradles the back of his head which unfortunately she has to stretch up to due to his growth spurt. "Thank you my prince"

Watching, Emma smiles in awe. Taking a breath, she steps forward and wraps an arm around both. Shifting her stance, the brunette moves herself and their son so they can rest against her, knowing it still takes a lot for the woman to show affection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood in front of the loft door, Regina exhales deeply as she shakes her fisted hands down by her legs nervously. "This is ridiculous, why am I so nervous? Your mother already knows how close we are..."

"Yes but you want her to accept us because otherwise.."

"It would in the end hurt you if she didn't and I don't want to be the cause of your relationship suffering, you just got it back.." The brunette finishes off as she glances over towards the blonde who is about to knock.

"Here goes.." Knocking, Emma takes a deep breath. Side glancing the woman beside her, the blonde quickly plants a kiss on her cheek in the hopes of calming her nerves before the door is prised open by her mother.

"Emma?" Frowning, the short haired woman steps back to let the pair in. "Since when do you knock? You know you never have to do that, this is as much your home too, even if you do have your own place"

Nodding, the sheriff smiles nervously. "Yeah I know..I just. I need to talk to you" sharing a look with Regina, Emma corrects herself. "Actually, we need to talk to you..and dad.."

"Your father took Henry out. Something about fishing.."

"Oh that was today, I completely forgot.." The quiet brunette confesses with a apologetic look.

Shrugging, the blonde makes her way up to the kitchen island as her mother begins to make the trio a drink. "It's okay, we can talk another time..right?" Looking towards the brunette again, Emma bites her lip as she watches the woman nod sadly then look away.

Raising an eyebrow at the pair, Snow passes over two mugs. "Why don't you just tell me and I can speak with David?" Having a rough idea, the short haired woman smiles reassuringly.

"Okay. Mom..." Growing nervous again, the sheriff swallows hard as she reaches across for Regina's hand. "We..had a talk and cleared up some things and have decided that we need to start being more honest with each other..and how we feel..towards one another.."

Biting her lip at the blondes speech, the mayor stops herself from rolling her eyes and squeezes her hand. "Emma dear why don't we just get to the point?"

"Right..yeah. Mom, we're together" watching her mother closely as she decides to torment the pair and stay neutral, Emma continues. "We admitted our feelings and we are now in a relationship.."

Seeing the blonde look over at her, Regina steps slightly closer and hugs the woman's arm towards herself. "I think that says it all.."

"Right..yeah.." Letting out a shaky breath, the sheriff waits for her mother to speak as the pair stare at the short haired woman in fear.

Starting to laugh, Snow shakes her head as she leans against the counter. "Oh you should see your faces right now! I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not okay, it's about time!"

Dropping her mouth open in surprise, the fellow brunette glares playfully. "I have never known you to ever be that cruel!"

Visibly relaxing, Emma nods in agreement. "I'll say.."

"Well I learnt from the best" smirking, the short haired woman then portrays a smile. "On a serious note, I'm happy for you both. Really. I always had this feeling plus my grandson kept on about your happy endings. I didn't think it was going to be possible but then when things ended with Killian..."

"I hate the fact that I had to hurt him but it was for the best. Now he has a chance of being happy and I have the chance of being with the one I was always supposed to be with" the blonde admits sadly before looking towards her best friend with a contented smile.

"And I will always be here by your side Swan. Till the very end of time even if we don't end up working out. We've had a habit of always being there for each other even when we didn't get along so it's never going to change. Now you just have the added bonus of that I love you" sharing the same smile, the mayor jumps as a ear piercing squeal is released from the woman stood before them.

"I know you just told me you were together but I didn't know it was already love!" Beaming, Snow rushes over and pulls the pair into a hug.

Giving a look of panic, the brunette side glances her blonde. "Emma, get your mother off of me" switching to a glare, Regina demands. "Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leaving the small loft, giving a sigh of relief as the door closes behind them, Regina looks towards the blonde stood beside her, sharing the same relieved expression. "So your parents know..our son knows..what exactly do we do now?"

Shrugging slightly as she thinks, Emma then frowns in concern. "The town? I mean, do we tell people? Or do we just act like we are together and hope that they just get it? I'm sure one display in front of leroy will have the town buzzing in minutes"

Raising an eyebrow in a challenging stare, the brunette scoffs. "Act _like_ we are together? Emma I do hope you are not as blind as you have been because news flash, we _are_ together"

"I know that!" Rolling her eyes, the blonde then gives a pout. "You know that I don't always make sense but you of all people should know what I mean and not tease me for it"

"Yes of course dear.." Smirking briefly, Regina leans forward and places a light kiss to the woman's lips, prompting the pout to disappear into a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two women decided to meet up after work, Regina locks up her office at 5 and bids her assistant goodbye before leaving the town hall. Strolling down Main Street she turns into granny's and up the porch steps. Pausing in realisation at what they are doing, the mayor swallows a lump and takes a deep breath before pulling hard at the door handle. Hearing the buzz of the diner fill her ears, she scans the establishment for the blonde she is to meet. Finding green eyes staring at her from the back booth, Regina smiles at the adorable grin that has overtook the woman's face.

Appearing in front of her and blocking her view, Ruby looks worried. "Madam mayor? Counter or table today?"

Blinking back into focus of the tall waitress stood before her, the fellow brunette wets her lips nervously. "I beg your pardon?"

Frowning even more confused at the regal woman's state, the young brunette waits for an answer. "Where would you like to sit? Counter or table?" Noticing that Regina has once again ignored her and has tilted her head to look past her, Ruby follows her eye line and raises an eyebrow at seeing Emma smiling over at the mayor. "Oh.."

"My sitting arrangements are covered. Thank you Miss Lucas" slipping past the waitress, Regina makes her way towards the occupied booth and slides in opposite the blonde.

"Hey you.."

"Hello dear.." Watching as Emma reaches across the table slowly to take her hand, the brunette briefly checks over her shoulder and around the diner. Linking their fingers together, prompting the sheriff to run her thumb across her knuckles, the mayor smiles nervously. "You're getting better at that. Shall we order?"

"Yes but.." Moving forward, the blonde stares directly at her. "First, you need to breath. It's going to be okay and if not, screw them"

"Ever the eloquent one" giving a teasing smirk, Regina then calms. "I know I shouldn't allow them to have the satisfaction of a negative response but if they do, this doesn't just affect me, the former evil queen but it affects you and Henry. I don't want anything to happen which would hurt either of you"

"It won't. Regina you have just spent the past few years redeeming yourself. The town will be fine. We have all moved on. I mean come on you're even friends with my mother"

"I guess. I just cannot have this relationship ruined last my others. Losing Daniel was one thing, but losing you and Henry would be a million times worse" looking pained, the mayor grips onto Emma's hand more tightly.

"We are always going to have some sort of bad turn up, it's kinda our thing but I've decided that I'm going to take my father's advice. He told me that we need to live in the moment. So I'm not going to live in fear of what could happen but live in the now. Us, as a family" dropping her spare hand on top of Regina's to hold between her hands, the blonde smiles reassuringly. Lifting her gaze towards the approaching waitress, Emma clears her throat. "Hey Ruby.."

Glancing between the two women, the tall waitress bites her lip to hide a grin. "Hey Ems..are you ready to order or are the rest of the charming clan coming? Or Henry maybe?"

Sharing a look of understanding with the brunette sat opposite, the sheriff loosely plays with her hand. "No. No one else. Just me and Regina for now. Henry will be joining us for dinner later.."

"Oh I see.." Staring down to their hands, Ruby smiles. "So..you and Regina..did you..did you want a sharing plate?" Trying to hold it together as she lets slip a giggle, the waitress then sniggers. "Milkshake with 2 straws?"

Growing wide eyed towards the waitress, Regina goes red.

"Ruby!" Glaring at her friend, Emma then laughs.

"You're not being very subtle guys" Ruby explains as she begins to jot their usual orders on a pad.

Shaking her head, the blonde responds. "We're not trying to be. We just want to be ourselves, which just so happens to be together"

"So you guys are dating now? I bet Henry is thrilled"

"Yes he is and so are my parents"

Nodding, Ruby then gestures towards the kitchen. "I'll go get your order" beginning to walk off, the waitress pauses and looks over once again. "It's a good thing you know. The two of you. You've managed to get your happy endings, and if you can, it gives us all hope" offering a genuine smile, Ruby walks into the kitchen.

Smiling in awe at the blonde woman in front of her, watching her friend leave with a thankful smile, the mayor tugs on her hand to gain her attention. "I know we're in public right now but would you mind if I kissed you?"

Giving a coy smile at being watched, the sheriff simply nods. Taking her permission, Regina shifts up off her seat and leans across the table, placing a light kiss to Emma's lips.

Briefly kissing back, the blonde freezes as a wolf whistle is heard. Pulling back as the brunette reclaims her seat, the pair look towards the counter at leroy grinning over at them.

Raising an eyebrow intrigued, the mayor questions. "Dear? That comment you made earlier..."

"Yeah.." Continuing to watch the dwarf who grabs his order bag and wink before heading to the door, Emma chuckles as she squeezes the mayor's hand. "Give it 10 minutes.."

Also chuckling, Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "Of course..."


End file.
